iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool is the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong ''series. He is the malevolent ruler of the Kremling race, the head of the Kremling Krew, and the arch-nemesis of Donkey Kong. K. Rool has repeatedly tried to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood. To reach his goal, he has even gone as far as kidnapping some Kongs on various occasions just to get his way. Physical Appearance In King K. Rool's most common appearance, he wears a red cape and a gold crown, but he is fond of adopting many other looks and costumes as well. When he took on the alias of Kaptain K. Rool, he traded in the cape for a brown trench coat and the crown for a pirate hat. When under that alias he carries a giant musket. When he becomes Baron K. Roolenstein, he wears a white lab coat and has a propeller on his back. As King Krusha K. Rool, K. Rool wore a pair of large overalls and boxing gloves. He also had a pair of pink shoes with a hole in one of them. Strangely enough, his tail appears to be longer and has four toes instead of three as shown in artworks. K. Rool's skin is light green (though some appearances show it as dark green), he has a large bloodshot eye and he is usually shown with jagged teeth. King K. Rool's under-belly is golden in texture and color, but in ''DK: King of Swing his underbelly was changed to plain skin color. In Mario Super Sluggers, he didn't have a cape, but had an Egyptian outfit. At a cursory glance, king k.rool appears to be morbidly obese, with an outer belly button , lower abdominal obesity, gynecomastia but also very muscular, toned limbs and broad shoulders. Personality K. Rool, as his name, a pun on "cruel", may imply, is often extremely brutal, ruling his minions through threats and intimidation, often punishing them severely when they fail. Even his most powerful followers seem to fear his wrath, as displayed in Donkey Kong 64, when his subtle display of anger results in Armydillo fainting on the spot. K. Rool is also somewhat of a dirty fighter, he feigns defeat, often collapsing in the middle of combat and making it seem like he has been defeated, only to rise seconds later and begin fighting again. He is shown to be persistant in DK: Jungle Climber, he refused to surrender and handover the remaining Crystal Bananas. K. Rool seems to hate the Kongs, referring to them as "filthy apes" and "monkey brains", though he doesn't treat his own soldiers much better either, whom sometimes appear to be loyal to him regardless. Both Donkey Kong 64 and Super Smash Bros. Melee imply that K. Rool is somewhat insane and demented. The final battle of Donkey Kong 64 also showed him to be somewhat of showboater, constantly showing-off and making taunting gestures. K. Rool's greatest weakness is his own incompetence. It's very common for him to be defeated simply because he keeps making the same mistake in a fight, such as in Donkey Kong Country when he keeps throwing his crown allowing Donkey and Diddy to jump on his head and Donkey Kong 64 when he kept showing himself off in DK's fight, allowing DK blast him in the face. King K. Rool is the ruthless, heartless, and mentally unstable ruler of the Kremling race, who has on numerous occasions tried to steal Donky Kong's Banana Hoard and kidnap the big ape himself. He rules the Kremlings with an iron fist and shows no mercy to any of his subjects, the reason they follow him seems to be of the deep fear they have of him and his tremendous power and not even his strongest underlings dare challenge him. He possesses a great hatred towards the Kongs and he will do whatever it takes to destroy them and their island once and for all. In the DK series, he did other things besides stealing the Kongs' bananas. He took the DK medals that were for the winner of the Jungle Jam Contest in DK: King of Swing and stole the five Crystal Bananas from a banana-like alien named Xananab to take over the universe in DK: Jungle Climber (this the only time he's interested in taking over the world). This shows he likes to take what he wants and has gone on to conquer the world. This is the only time he steals something other than the banana hoard or interested in world domination. The reasons for stealing DK's Banana Hoard and kidnapping him are not fully understood since he is a reptile and they don't eat fruit, but official sources state that the reason is that he wants to starve Donkey Kong to death so he can occupy his tree house; why he wishes to do so is even less fully understood, since a small tree house is nothing in comparison to his numerous lairs and hideouts (although it could be an example of his deep insanity), the true reason could be is that he wishes to occupy the tree house as an example of his conquest over Donkey Kong (the current ruler of Donkey Kong Island) and he now considers himself its new ruler by residing in the tree house, or he likes bananas and is starving. But as of yet, Nintendo has made no new comments on the subject. Since Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, he seems to be motivated to destroy all Kongs and their island as revenge for what they did to his island kingdom of Crocodile Isle. It is also possible that K .Rool wanted to starve the Kong's to death. Links https://gifs.com/gif/donkey-kong-64-final-boss-part-1-82VP3g https://gifs.com/gif/donkey-kong-64-final-boss-part-1-k5GqPY https://gifs.com/gif/donkey-kong-64-final-boss-part-1-mwKvgE When he sat on Waluigi When Waluigi was there to see him fight, he accidentally came in into the fight and King K Rool (as King Krusha K. Rool) landed on him very hard on the ground. After that, Mircobuffer was being sat on by one of his minions. Gallery Category:Game Characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Game Characters who sat on Waluigi Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Villains Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Animals Category:Game Characters